


Elbows Can Be Dangerous

by awildneko



Series: Little Steps into Fantasy [1]
Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/pseuds/awildneko
Summary: Based on this post: https://twitter.com/daemin_26112/status/822815629690466304





	

Jongup wasn't sure why he reacted the way he had when Youngjae accidentally hit him on camera. The elder's elbow had come flying, seemingly from nowhere, and knocked him on the bridge of his nose. It's not as if it didn't hurt (because for a moment there it damn well did!); Jongup had never been one to make a big fuss of things, and by now he really should be used to Youngjae's chaotic hand gestures.

 

So as the other members continued chatting away to the camera he kept quiet, suppressing even the yelp that would otherwise have sounded when Youngjae's elbow first made contact.

 

Still, the throbbing pain on his nose had bothered him throughout the duration of the broadcast, and he tried to subtly rub the sore spot with his fingers. He hadn't really been able to concentrate on what had been said.

 

Afterwards, as the members gathered for the night to shower shower and prepare for bed, Jongup spent a little longer under the warm spray of the shower. The pain was no longer throbbing, but it was still there, thrumming against his skin - he really hoped it wouldn't form a bruise.

 

When he returned to the others, they were all turned to stare at him. Youngjae gasped.

 

Himchan rose from his seat and peered more closely until Jongup wanted to back away into the wall.

 

"Youngjae.." the eldest there began, and the member in question rushed up behind him, bowing his head.

 

"Jonguppie, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Does it hurt? Let hyung make it up to you."

 

Jongup was confused for a moment, but then he realised that they must be talking about the incident earlier. Did that mean they could see a mark?

 

He rushed to his room to check in the mirror, and sure enough there was a small, dark mark, the skin slightly raised where a bruise was swelling. Yet it wasn't even that noticeable.

 

His phone flashed on the bedside cabinet behind him, signalling he had a new message he hadn't yet read, and so he detoured towards the device before he went back to put Youngjae out of his misery (the singer could wait a little longer).

 

It was Yongguk posting in their group chat.

 

_Kids, I watched your broadcast today. You did well. Youngjae-yah, you might want to apologise to Jonguppie, since the camera did catch you causing his nose a bit of pain._

Jongup couldn't help but smile after reading it. Even when he wasn't promoting with them, he could always count on B.A.P's leader to look out for him.

 


End file.
